


Un grand choc sourd (par Almayen)

by Comptoir_des_auteurs



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Fix-It of Sorts, Matthew Crawley Lives, What-If
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs
Summary: Et si Matthew survivait à son accident de voiture ?
Relationships: Mary Crawley/Matthew Crawley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Un grand choc sourd (par Almayen)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarinaKaFai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinaKaFai/gifts).



> TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION
> 
> Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours !
> 
> Petit mot de l'auteure (Almayen) : Cet OS répond à une commande passée par Marina, à savoir "Matthew a bien un accident de voiture mais il survit". J'espère que cette histoire sera à ta convenance, même si je ne suis pas sûre de moi sur ce coup là x)
> 
> Bonne lecture en tout cas !

Un grand choc sourd.

C'est tout ce dont il se souvient.

**.**

_Matthew ? Matthew ?_

Il entend une voix.

Mary.

C'est Mary.

_Matthew mon chéri, répondez moi, je vous en supplie._

_Je suis là_ , dit-il. _Je suis là._

Mais à en juger par les pleurs de Mary qui continuent, il n'a pas du se faire entendre. Ou peut-être n'a-t-il tout simplement pas pu parler.

 _Je suis là_ , veut-il la rassurer.

Mais il est si fatigué...

**.**

Une nouvelle voix.

La voix chante.

Il reconnaît la berceuse, avant de reconnaître la voix de sa mère.

Elle chante doucement, comme si elle avait peur de le réveiller.

C'est tellement doux...

**.**

Le noir.

**.**

Des cris.

Non – des pleurs. Un... bébé ?

_Matthew mon chéri, réveillez-vous. George vous attend. Il a besoin de vous._

Des pleurs, de Mary cette fois-ci.

_Moi aussi j'ai besoin de vous. Je ne suis pas aussi forte qu'on le prétend. Je ne pourrais survivre sans vous._

**.**

_J'ai cru que vous ne viendrez pas._

_Tant mieux. Je déteste être prévisible_.

Est-ce le passé... ou est-ce en train d'arriver ? Il ne sait pas. Tout ce mélange.

_Mon fils chéri... réveillez-vous._

**.**

_Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

_Une lettre de cousin Robert._

_Et que veut-il ?_

**.**

_Je crains, Monsieur le Comte, qu'il me soit encore trop tôt pour me prononcer sur l'état de santé de Monsieur Crowley._

_Mais cela fait déjà une semaine Clarkson ! Ne me dites pas... Il ne peut pas rester comme cela._

**.**

_Et que veut-il ?_

_Changer nos vies._

Un grand choc sourd.

Et ensuite, plus rien.

**.**

_Mon chéri, je vous ai apporté un peu de lecture._

La voix commence à lire.

Mary.

C'est Mary. Et lorsqu'elle pleure et qu'elle ne peut plus continuer, il entend la voix d'Edith prendre le relais.

Depuis quand s'entendent-elles toutes les deux ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il a raté ?

**.**

_Je ne peux pas le perdre. Après la douleur de la perte de Sybil... je ne veux voir mourir mon beau-frère._

Tom pleure.

 _Réserve tes forces pour ta fille_ , veut lui dire Matthew.

Ta fille.

La fille de Tom.

Tom a une fille.

Lui non plus n'a-t-il pas un enfant ?

**.**

Il a un fils. Il est en route pour voir son fils.

Il a un fils.

Il est si heureux, il – un grand choc sourd.

Le noir.

**.**

Le noir, et le sang.

**.**

_Il va s'en sortir, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Bien sûr que oui. Il a bien survécu à la guerre._

_Monsieur Barrow a raison, Daisy. Ce n'est pas un petit accident qui va lui être fatal._

_Alors pourquoi ne se réveille-t-il pas ?_

_Il a simplement besoin de repos. Maintenant, laissons la famille être près de lui._

_Oui Madame Hughes._

**.**

Le cri du bébé revient.

C'est _son_ bébé.

 _Papa est là_ , a-t-il envie de dire. _Je suis là._

**.**

Un grand choc sourd.

C'est tout dont il se souvient.

Et la douleur.

Il a mal – tellement mal.

**.**

Un grand choc sourd – et le noir.

**.**

_Lady Mary Crowley, me ferez vous l'honneur de devenir ma femme ?_

_Oui !_

Il neige.

**.**

Il fait beau.

La lumière est aveuglante, alors il referme immédiatement les yeux. Mais ce mouvement furtif n'a pas échappé à Edith, assis sur la chaise à côté du lit.

\- Docteur Clarkson ! Venez vite ! Je crois qu'il s'est réveillé.

Le médecin arrive précipitamment au chevet de son patient.

\- Monsieur Crowley, vous m'entendez ?

Il l'entend.

Il n'arrive pas à parler, alors il ouvre un œil, avant de le refermer précipitamment.

\- Je vais chercher Mary !

**.**

Lorsque Mary revient, Matthew est pleinement réveillé.

Elle s'approche de lui, tremblante. Elle pose une main sur la sienne, avec une délicatesse qu'elle n'avait jamais eu auparavant.

\- Matthew ?

\- Je suis bien là, réussit-il à articuler.

\- Oh mon chéri, souffle-t-elle, des larmes plein les yeux. Mon chéri... j'ai eu si peur.

Elle le prend doucement dans ses bras, et lui répond à son étreinte, pleurant également. Pour lui, cinq minutes ce sont déroulées, il n'a pas vécu ces semaines d'angoisses. Il comprend néanmoins qu'il est passé près de la mort, et qu'il aurait pu ne jamais revoir l'amour de sa vie.

Il doit cependant être honnête avec elle.

\- Mon amour... le docteur Clarkson m'a annoncé que j'aurais des séquelles de l'accident. Ma colonne était déjà fragilisée, alors un second choc comme celui-ci... Elle n'y a pas survécu.

\- Vous... vous ne pourrez plus marcher ? demande-t-elle, estomaquée.

\- Oui. Le docteur a fait des tests avant que vous n'arriviez. Je n'ai plus de sensibilité. Alors si vous voulez... je comprendrais bien que...

\- Etes vous en train de me suggérer de me séparer de vous ?

Elle semble indignée par cette hypothèse.

\- Jamais je ne pourrais faire une chose pareille ! Je vous aime, vous m'entendez ? Il est hors de question que je vous laisse. Cela ne sera pas facile, mais nous surmonterons cette épreuve, vous m'entendez ?

Elle met tellement de conviction dans sa voix qu'il est obligé d'acquiescer.

\- Nous sommes tous là pour vous. Nous nous sommes tous relayés à votre chevet, et nous continuerons d'être présents pour vous maintenant que vous êtes enfin réveillé.

\- Qui ça, « nous » ?

\- Toute la famille. Mais aussi les domestiques. Même Barrow est venu à votre chevet.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, sourit-elle. J'avoue de pas avoir vraiment eu confiance, alors je suis venue pour surveiller discrètement. Il vous a proposé plusieurs verre de vin, dans l'espoir de vous réveiller. Je dois aussi avouer qu'il vous a fait un discours que l'on pourrait trouve proche de l'insubordination afin de réveiller votre égo de soldat. Mais je pense qu'on pourra lui pardonner. Il ne voulait que la même chose que nous tous : que vous reveniez parmi nous.

Il la reprend dans les bras, caressant ses doux cheveux.

\- Je suis là, maintenant. Et je ne vous laisserai plus jamais, la rassure-t-il.

\- Bien sûr. Je viendrais vous chercher en enfer moi-même si vous me faisiez le coup de disparaître.

\- Je n'en doute pas un seul instant.

Son sourire est mêlé de larmes. Elle se reprend, et demande :

\- Maintenant monsieur Crowley, voulez-vous voir votre fils ? Il attend avec votre mère de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Bien sûr qu'il le voulait.

Il voulait voir son fils, sa mère, et tous ceux de Downton Abbey qui étaient devenus les siens.

_« Et que veut-il ?_

_Changer nos vies. »_

Robert Crowley avait en effet changé sa vie. Et de la plus belle des manières qu'il soit : en lui donnant une famille, unie, et avec laquelle il parviendrait à tout surmonter.


End file.
